The Elven Territories
Ah, the elves. The fair folk, denizens of the forest, beings of magic... A ballad of beauty is seldom without a reference to elves. They have an instinctive connection to nature, and are renowned for their grace and agility. The elves are often mysterious, and seem alien to other races. However, the elves host some of the most magical and awe inspiring places in Galderon. Territory One does not simply forget the elves. Other races are often enchanted by their magic and grace, whether it be on the field of battle or dancing in a jubilant tavern. Their magic extends to the land they live in, from the forests of Fae'lif to the islands of Gli'seam. One can get an inkling of the beauty that resides in their forests from this guide, but, as with all locations, it is recommended that a trip be planned so the reader can tour the most magical place in Galderon themselves! Fae'lif This forest makes up the bulk of the elven territories, and covers a good section of Galderon as well. The trees are more dense closer to the center they are. In some spots, there is an eternal twilight that pervades the forest. This is as a result of the thick trees that have such a dense canopy, no light can penetrate it. Generally, the entire forest is similar. When one looks close, their is no two trees alike, but again, this guide can only do so much. It is unlikely that anyone besides the Guardian of Fae'lif, Isilf, knows all of the great forest's secrets. -Ilf'Xieza The grotto is by the waterfall that feeds into Freinwiln River. It hosts both the Elder Tree, and Cylmara. The capital of the elven kingdom, Cylmara was built around the afforementioned Elder Tree, the oldest in all of Galderon. The Tree is more than a tree though, and has a conscience. It is connected with the entire forest, and knows most everything that goes on in it. However, the tree rarely speaks, and even then it only speaks to its caretaker. Ilf'Xieza is a deep grotto that has multiple cavern systems running through it, making traveling through it seem like a dream. One is constantly amazed by the city of Clymara, residing within Ilf'Xieza. -Freinwiln River & Sylfion This river winds its way through the forest, going roughly southward before ending in a small lake, Sylfion. The river is a typical river; meandering through the forest, it is a frequent passage for shipments of goods through the forest. The lake at the southern end hosts a trading city that is a common place for merchants to sell their goods. The waters are calm here, the atsmosphere serene. Government Current Government Council of Seven Elders Ever since the abolishing of the Monarchy, the Elves have been ruled by a Council of seven Elders. These Elders take on different roles to run the Elven nation. The roles are: -Ambassador In charge of creating and maintaining alliances and treaties, and governing over all Elven Diplomacy, the Elven Ambassador is an example of peace to the nations. It is the only Council seat that has never changed occupants; it has always been occupied by Meldorn Silverthorn. -Economic Overseer Charged with the role of stability and prosperity for the Elves during times of peace and war, the Economic Overseer has many tasks. An overseer initiates trade with other nations and forms trade routes, as well as makes sure that Elven cities are well supplied with food, weapons, and enough housing to accommodate the Elven people. Other tasks include the building of roads, structures, and directing the actions of the Elven Build Team. -High Courtier A symbol of justice and order in Fae'lif, the High Courtier settles disputes all throughout Fae'lif. Serving as the highest authority and judge in court cases, as well as small disputes, the Courtier maintains unity and order amongst the Elves and other nations. Though it is not official, the High Courtier has typically served as the head of the High Elven Guard, a group of Elves that patrol Fae'lif to catch criminals and bring them to justice. -General (Offensive) The Elves make no idle threats. The offensive General of Fae'lif reveals the strength of the Elves, commanding the legions of the Elves to war. This role has authority over all of the army, including Field Marshals, Squad Leaders, and normal soldiers. Once war has been declared by the Council of Elders, all available military resources available are at the disposal of the offensive and defensive Generals. -General (Defensive) Whether against roaming bandits in peacetime, or an invading army in wartime, the defensive General of Fae'lif teaches the enemies of the Elves to fear what lurks in the trees. Commanding all available military resources to defend the cities and villages of Fae'lif, the defensive General works with the High Elven Guard to keep the territory of the Elves safe: no matter the cost. A simple majority vote is required for most council actions. Previous Forms of Government Monarchy The first form of Elven Government in Galderon was a monarchy. King Tithdaeron led the Elves for several years in peace, and personally appointed officials for all the tasks of governing Fae'lif. It soon became clear that to survive as a race in Galderon, a more organized approach would need to be taken. The Elves called for a Council to run the Kingdom instead of one Elf, and King Tithdaeron complied. Monarchy with Council In a last ditch attempt to maintain his crown, King Tithdaeron arranged for a Council to be formed, with him at the head. This Council had little authority, and was ineffective. Every member except for Meldorn Silverthorn was replaced in time. Tithdaeron officially abdicated for the good of the Elves, and the Council of Seven Elders was established. Proposed Forms of Government Throughout the history of the Elven Government, some have challenged the current system, and proposed plans of their own. These governmental systems were never put into place. Council of Five Elders Due to inefficiency in the Council, a rebellion known as the “True Elves” proposed a handpicked Council of five members. This would make council meetings easier to plan, and help the Elven Government act faster to situations as a whole. They proposed to eliminate the second General and Scribe positions, using only 5 tasks. -Ambassador -High Courtier -Economic Overseer -General -Scribe Military The Elves stand firmly in history as having the largest standing army of all time. Organized by Meldorn and Selscion Silverthorn, the Elven Military quickly grew from a small collection of soldiers to a horde of well-trained Elves. Army Members The army is composed of two Generals, three Field Marshals, Squad Leaders, and the Main Body of troops. Chain of Command Generals Generals are at the head of the army, commanding all those under it. The Offensive and Defensive Generals appoint officers, and accept Elves into the army. Field Marshals Below Generals are Field Marshals. There is a Druid Field Marshal, a Ranger Field Marshal, and a Rogue Field Marshal. They command all the Squad leaders and Squads of their respective class. Field Marshals are excellent strategists and leaders, but can sometimes be found in the heat of battle as well. Squad Leaders Next are the Squad leaders; these Elves are out on the front lines of combat, leading squads of the same class into battle. They coordinate together with other squads to complete the orders of the Generals and Field Marshals. Sentinels Druid Squad Leaders are known as "Sentinels". Wardens Ranger Squad Leaders are known as "Wardens". Strikers Rogue Squad Leaders are known as "Strikers". Main Body At the bottom of the ranks are the common foot-soldiers. They are all placed into squads of their class, and take orders from all higher ranks. As is the case for all units, the orders of a General take priority over any other military order.